One Night With The Dark Queen
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: This Is just a three shot and spin off from my story called "Uzumaki Naruto:Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger" A young Naruto sleeps with His queen earning something more than just Sleeping, Naruto x Origa, Lemon fic, Sorry no Harem
1. chapter 1

One Night with The Dark Queen.

Naruto X Origa of Discordia.

 **An** **: This is a Three shot Naruto x Kuroinu Fanfiction it's a spin off from my story "Uzumaki Naruto: The Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger". In this small spin off A young Naruto sleeps with his Queen earning something more than sleeping with Origa.**

 **There** **will be a Lemon** **in chapter two or three.**

 **Strict Naruto x Origa Sorry no harem.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto if i did i would Make Naruto super bad ass and smart, I don't own Kuroinu, if i did Origa of Discordia would kill Volt before he had his way with her.**

( Dark Castle in Eostia)

In the Dark Castle that belonged to Origa of Discordia The Dark Elf Queen and Ruler of Eostia, There was a 13 year old boy with blonde hair, with orange kitsune ears sprouting from his head twitching, his eyes were ocean blue cat like pupils, having whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing Ebony chainmail like armor armed with a sharp nodaichi sword with the butt of the hilt have a Fox Head on it, behind Naruto was a large orange fox tail, and who was this young boy?. Naruto Uzumaki, Origa of Discordia's right hand Enforcer and Future Harbinger, He was the Golden Boy of Eostia's kingdom, he was their Dark Hero and Queen's champion, Walking down the Castle Hallways like he owned the place the many dark elf Guards stood still and saluted when they saw their queen's enforcer looking at him with respect, As Naruto nodded his head towards them as he kept walking down the hallway heading for his Queen's Throne room where she always was.

(In The throne room)

There on the throne sat Origa of Discordia who was the Dark Queen of Eostia, The Mistress of Darkness. Staring off into space with her amber colored eyes, wearing her Queen like attire holding her scepter, on the left side of her throne was her faithful servant Chloe, who she adopted like a daughter, As she waited patiently for a certain Fox to arrive in her throne room and speak of the devil, she See's him enter her throne room.

Walking Close to her throne he bowed on one knee in respect towards his mother figure and queen as she raised her hand in mid air for him to rise.

"You may rise my Inquisitor, How was your patrol around the border of our nation" Origa spoke calmly looking at Naruto with Chloe besides her giving naruto a Neutral stare.

"No problems and nothing to report, Milady, i commanded our guards to be on lookouts and to pay close attention, I've been hearing rumors that Orcs, Trolls and Goblins were sighted Southwest of the border" Spoke Naruto seeing His queen frown.

"Disturbing, it seems they are trying to regain their territories that we now have under our control, Something we can't allow." Spoke Origa stroking her scepter with a scowl.

"Which brings something to our attention, I hear the nine Orc villages are having a alliance with a mere Human, my scouts are still gaining information on who this Human is trying to have a alliance with the nine Orc Villages" Said Naruto seeing Origa have a thoughtful look.

"Those damn Orc tribes, they are a threat to our future empire, i would have allowed them to have a place in my Empire but instead they get a grave. And whoever this human think he is trying to rally the nine orc tribes Will know his place and will submit to my Empire" Said Origa with disdain.

"I will discover who this human is and lead a all out assault on those nine orc tribes" Said Naruto seeing Origa grin.

"I have a better idea, Destroy, one Tribe maybe this will give them a message that we are not to be ignored.. and Bring one of them alive for interrogation to see who is this human they are talking too" Said Origa with Naruto nodding agreeing with her plan.

"Consider it done Milady" He said smiling at her as she smiled back, smiling a affectionate smile at him.

"You may rest Naruto, we have lots to do, once we rid of the Orc tribes, then we will break Celestine down a peg by capturing the princess knights one by one, and each will be slaves" Said Origa mentally grinning at the idea of enslaving Celestine and the princess knights.

He nodded and walked away going to his private quarters that Origa herself had given him unaware of Origa staring him with a hidden blush as she stood up to go to her office to fill out paperwork

 _To be Continued_

 **An: I hope you enjoy this new story well I wouldn't call it a story if it's going to be a three shot, don't worry i got more surprises for ya in the next two chapters and the lemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:Here is Chapter 2 there will be a lemon.**

 **Minor Skyrim crossover and Hobbit crossover**

(With Naruto)

It was nightfall, in the dark castle of Eostia, while our Fox Warrior was at his private quarters Standing on the balcony staring off into the city and castle walls that he so protected his whole life.

Looking down he could see the dark elf citizens of Eostia with smiles on their faces looking happy and pleased, looking away he turned his attention to the castle walls that kept enemies from breaking in. He opened a bottle of wine drinking from the bottle as he looked up in the red skies and the shining red moon that was Blood colored.

Since tomorrow he had to seek out one of the Orc Tribe Villages and destroy one of them after taking the Orc Chief hostage and interrogate the Orc for information about this human who was trying to gain an alliance with all nine orc tribes.

Deciding to get up and leave his quarters he needed to do a little patrolling inside the castle or maybe see his Queen.

Walking down the Castle hallways looking both ways seeing Maiden's, butlers, and servents alike doing there own services and jobs in the castle they saw Naruto and bowed in respect he nodded to them as a Maiden came up to him.

"Anything you need Naruto-sama" Spoke a Dark Elf Maid holding her duster.

"Not quite, but i would like to know where is Chloe-san?" He spoke

"Chloe-sama is taking her daily bath, we are preparing a meal for her" Said the Maiden looking at her Queen's Champion.

"And the Queen?" He asked wanting to know where was she? Maybe he could spend a little time with her.

"She is in her private quarters, she doesn't want to be disturbed" The Maid replied back

"Okay thank you, I'll best be on my way" He spoke heading to her quarters he was sure she wouldn't mind seeing him

(With Origa)

The Dark Elf Queen was sitting by her fireplace in her private Room drinking wine, and was rethinking her future plans in taking over the world, She already issued Naruto to wipe out one Orc tribe to teach them a lesson and find out about this human who is trying to gather an alliance with the orc tribes.

Foolish Orcs they knew better than to not challenge and defy the Discordia Dark Elf Empire, Oh she was going to make them submit or be destroyed! and Naruto was the perfect choice.

Smiling in thought about Naruto, she couldn't help but think about him, it was like yesterday when she went to his homeworld and took him for her own ambitions, She knew the people in his world would not accept him after what she witnessed what the Yondaime have done and that if she left the boy, he would never reach his potential and would be stunted in growth oh no she wasn't going to have that, She took him and made him what he is today all his life, She owned his life and she vowed that Naruto will serve her kingdom until the day he dies.

She made the right choice in what she did and it was best that he stayed here in her world for the rest of his life.

Sighing softly putting her wine glass down she wondered how was she going to express her _feelings_ to him. It bothered her greatly on how she developed these _feelings_ for the boy she molded into her own champion.

How was she going to confess and look him in the eye and tell him that... she _Loves_ him.

No one knows that she has had a growing crush on Naruto, not even Chloe, except her Dark Elf Elder Morgana, she figured out that Origa had feelings for Naruto, Origa told her Elder to keep it a secret but the elderly dark elf had said.

 _"You love the boy, Don't deny it, i know you're trying to mold him into the perfect warrior and killing perfection for your ambitions but on the inside your heart lusts for him. I knew you had a thing for him the moment you spent more time with him than your royal duties, your more attached to him than you are with Chloe So my Queen, Answer me this: Is Naruto Uzumaki more important to you than your dreams and ambitions?." Were Morgana's words to Origa._

Did Origa loved Naruto that much? has her dark heart succumbed to lust and love for the boy she cared for more than her dreams?

She wanted to share that dream with Naruto... Be a perfect candidate as her Emperor and rule everything at her side and also bare his child...

She blushed at that, the thought of her and Naruto having intercourse made her face heat up and felt her undergarments wet. At some point she believed no one else was good enough to take her in bed and mount her but Naruto was a different story, she had a feeling that he might be the one to take her virginity, and Sometime carry his child. She didn't want any other dark elf man to touch her body, This body was reserved for Naruto.

She could picture him in here now staring at her exotic dark skinned body just when she was about to dig her hand in her undergarments to touch her wet pussy she heard a knock at the door, startled she took her hand out narrowing her eyes at the door, She Specifically told her subjects that she did not want to be disturbed! and whoever is the idiot that was disturbing her was going to be punished!

Marching to the door with a scowl written on her face she unlocked her door and Opened it.

"I thought i told you i did not want to be-" She said with irritation but then the anger in her voice and Expression disappeared and turned to shock staring at the one person she did not expect to see this Time of night.

"Nar-Naruto! what brings you here?" She said surprised that he was here at her quarters as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well your majesty i thought i should see you," He Explained while her face went shade pink.

 _"He wanted to see me!?"_ Was her thoughts.

"Can i come in?" He asked seeing her nod her head.

"Sure you can come in!" She grabbed his arm pulling him inside her bedroom before locking it back.

"So what made you come here Naruto?" She asked sitting down on her chair with her attention directed at him.

"Well, got a little bored and thought I should spend a little time with my Queen before she goes to bed Was his response she looked taken back by that.

 _"Spend a little time with me?..."_ She thought staring into his Blue eyes.

"Yeah, i understand you get busy and tired from your royal duties," He spoke again Missing her amused Expression as she chuckled lightly

"Well it is my responsibility to be a Queen, and future Empress" She said proudly

 _"I wonder should this be a good time to tell him how i feel... since we're both in my room alone... and not disturbed" Was_ her thought as she watched him sit on her royal queen sized bed and she marched over sitting next to him.

" _It's Now or Never... to tell him how i feel..."_ She said in thought taking a deep breath and Opened her amber colored eyes at Naruto with the Boy locking eyes to her.

"Naruto..." She said

"Yes your majesty?" He replied back

"You have done a great service for me, and our kingdom... i was wondering... since i am becoming Future Empress... and every Empress needs a Emperor... i thought of you being _my_ Emperor. What I'm saying Naruto is.. that will you be my Husband... and rule at my side as Husband and Emperor, there is no one strong enough to oppose us... i want to share my dream with you. I love you Naruto Uzumaki... and not just as a mother Figure... but as a Queen your the right man for my heart" She said seeing his shocked Expression putting a hand on his cheek caressing it.

Naruto was taken back by everything she said asking him to be her emperor.

 **"Well Kit are you going to accept her? and be married to the dark queen? not to mention She's got the hots for you"** **Spoke Kyuubi in his Mindscape who was watching with Interest.**

The Blonde boy thought about her proposal and wondered what words could he say to her.

Naruto also had feelings for her too.. but he didn't expect her to have feelings for him.

Origa stared at his Expression she could tell that there was a lot going in his mind after hearing her proposal.

Origa has done alot for him in his life, she was very beautiful and exotic.. he wondered has fate set him on this path to marry and love Origa of Discordia and Rule not just many lands but also rule over others with Origa at his side.

Not in a position to say No, he decided to accept her, he would have been an idiot if he said No. Because he loves her too.

Naruto reached over and grabbed her lean slender dark skinned hand, making her gasp and a light blush was on her face.

"I accept, Origa-chan. i will be your Husband... and Emperor" Naruto spoke seeing her surprised Expression as the blush on her face lightened at that.

Stripping their clothing tossing it aside on the floor, Origa placed her hand over her abdomen where her virginity seal was located near her womb since she was going to let him claim her virginity.

The two leaned in together looking at each other Naruto made the first move by giving her a kiss right on the lips, Origa was overjoyed by the kiss as she returned it, They both opened their mouths to let their tongues fight for dominance. Origa straddling on his hips with her hand still on Naruto's face as they kissed while Naruto right hand kneading her breast thumbed her exposed pink nipple while his left hand cupped her ass.

She snaked her hand up against his massive appendage that was swelled up just from her touch.

Her left hand was stroking his 6 pack muscular build chest all the way down to his erection stroking his 14 inch cock making it hard.

The two finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva that broke apart and panted for some air as they looked at each other's eyes, each seeing the darkness they both endured in this world they live in, Origa confirmed the belief that Naruto was the one for her.

She ceased the teasing warm up and looked at his huge cock she silently prayed that his cock wouldn't destroy her pussy.

" _To think he was well developed before! i bet from him being a fox demon has something to do with it! making him so big! no woman can possibly recover from a cock this big!"_ She thought looking at it as she lowered herself on the bed stroking his cock licking her lips.

She licked the huge cock all over, lubricating it before sucking on the head, She took Naruto's slight moaning as a good sign and was happy, prompting her to slowly bob her head up and down sucking the cum she knew that was locked away just waiting to be free and she wanted to taste his cum, as she caressed his swollen balls that were filled with sperm.

 _"He's so massive, salty and thick! that my head is Just swimming from sucking his cock!"_ Was her thoughts as she continued licking his cock before kissing the head lovingly before twirling her tongue around it to lick some of the precum. Bobbing her head faster thinking how much she loved his hard thick cock that could put any dark elf male to shame let alone make any man jealous for having this big cock to satisfy lots of women, This cock was all hers, and she wasn't planning on sharing it oh yes, this Cock now belonged to Origa of Discordia lots of women could kill to be in her place hell even Chloe, but Origa wasn't going to have any of that.

" _Damn... this feels good... her mouth is warm!"_ He thought stroking her long black hair brushing his hand on her ear noting that they're sensitive when she shivered at that.

Deciding not to let his Queen do all of the work, naruto ran his hand down Origa's back until he reached in between her legs. while his face was racked with pleasure as he inserted his fingers in her pussy pumping them in and out matching her pace she moaned when he did this she let go of his cock with a loud pop and stroked him.

For a good 20 minutes of sucking his cock she could hear the grunt and moan as she started deepthroating the whole cock as it went to the back of her throat, you could see a bulge form at her neck from deepthroating. He fired his first load of cum down her throat releasing a gallon, widening her eyes from swallowing so much that her stomach started to swell a little from drinking so much.

He takes his cock out of her mouth as some cum seeped out of her mouth, she didn't want to waste another drop his sperm it tasted delicious to her swallowing the last of his essence and licking the remains off her lips and mouth.

"So much cum" She spoke catching her breath looking up just to see his cock was still rock hard widened her eyes in Surprise.

"Shall we move to the main event my Queen?" He asked with lust in his eyes

"Yes, My Future Emperor" She replied back straddling on top of him.

She leaned up kissing him distracting him as she lined her pussy up with Naruto's cock and decended downward breaking the kiss and crying out as she was being filled to the brim. She already has undid her virginal barrier looking up at Naruto with a gleam in her Amber eyes as if she was not only daring him to take her but to see if he was man enough to dominate her.

Upon reading her eyes, He didn't disappoint, smirking as he grabbed her hips and thrust upwards claiming her virginity. She threw her head back and screamed out in pain and pleasure He hugged her close still thrusting upwards with Origa giving multiple orgasms from it.

She lowered her back on the bed so her soon to be husband and Emperor fuck her in a missionary.

" Ah! you're cock is so big!" as She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept thrusting deeper, her pussy tightened around his cock she moaned loudly feeling his huge cock touch her womb as her eyes are rolloed into the back of her skull from her pussy Being plowed by this huge fox demon Cock

" Aahn! fuck me! Fuck me Naruto-kun!!" She cried out with a semi fucked silly face as she feels his cock against her womb while the buldge that takes the shape of a cock show.

" His cock is all the way inside me and it's reshaping my pussy!" She yelled in thought looking at Naruto thrusting inside her while groping her H-cups before pulling on her nipples making Origa let out a scream of pleasure.

" _Damn her pussy is tight!"_ He thought grunting as he kept thrusting deeper

" Origa-chan I'm going to cum!" He moaned out still thrusting into her.

" PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME A CHILD! GIVE ME AN HEIR TO OUR EMPIRE!" She yelled as Naruto kept rocking his hips forward into her pussy with no mercy at all, His cock jolted and shot a massive wave of cum in her pussy as her womb became overflowed with Naruto's sperm.

"Origa-Chan!!" He yelled still filling her up.

"Naruto-kun!!" She moaned out his name.

He pulled out of his Queen as cum flowed out of her pussy as she laid there with a look of being satisfied and was glowing... feeling her womb being impregnated.

Both lovers laid in bed with Origa laying up against her soon to be emperor as the two of them were exhausted, both of them were caked with sweat and the smell of sex.

 _"I'm so happy..."_ Were Origa's thoughts as she noticed pulled her to his side in the bed smiling happily they both held each other and were falling asleep together..

(Morning)

Stirring awake from her Sleep Origa leaned up from her bed slowly getting out but paused noticing Naruto wasn't in her room, sighing sadly wishing he could stay in bed with her then she noticed a letter on her table reaching for it she opened it and was reading it.

 _Dear Origa-Chan..if you are reading this message i have left early to destroy one of the Orc Tribes and learn who is the Human that is having an alliance with them. I promise I'll be back only been gone for an hour, I love you, from your Future Emperor Naruto Uzumaki_

She blushed and Smiled reading this message as she put it down and got ready to take her Royal bath.

(With Naruto)

Naruto Standing over a half beaten Orc Chief while all of the Dark Elf Knights are busy cuffing and chaining the Orc Females while the Orc males of the tribe were in shackles and were surrounded behind Naruto's small invasion force was a very giant golden Dragon that was over 82 feet tall who so happened to burn half the Orc Village killing it's tribe members and villagers that were burned into flames, and who was this Dragon? His name is Smaug, lord of the under mountain and is known rival to Naruto.He was Fire, He was Death itself, He and Naruto are rivals.

(An: Not using the Cartoon Hobbit version using Benedict Cumberbatch Smaug)

Mor Khazgur The Orc Tribe and Village had fallen and is now defeated.

The Orc Chief glared at Naruto in his beaten form while Naruto had a impassive stare.

"Are you going to tell me who is the Human, that you and all the other 8 Orc Chiefs have met? well are you?" Spoke Naruto with the Orc Chief just sending the boy a inhuman growl.

"Still not talking? and refuse to tell me? doesn't matter because I'll have Smaug burn this Village down to the ground, while the many Orc Females will be nothing but breeders to Origa's Monsters to satisfy, while the Children will be enslaved, and the men will be jailed..." Spoke Naruto coldly as The Orc Chief looked horrifed looking behind Naruto as he See's Smaug just grinning sadistically.

"So what's it going to be? you either tell me or i give smaug the order to turn your home into ashes" Said Naruto while the Orc Chief look away then sigh before looking at Naruto.

"If i tell you.. who he is. will you spare my wife and child...?" Said the Orc Chief in a hard deep voice with Naruto raising a eyebrow

"Spare them?" The Fox Hybrid Elf Replied.

"Please... spare them... we can work something out can we?" Said the Chief.

"That's not up to me, that's Only up to my Queen Origa of Discordia... what is your name?" Spoke Naruto looking at The Chief

"Chief Larak..." Larak said looking at Naruto.

"Tell me who he is and I'll see about having your wife spared and your Child... Maybe have your whole tribe spared but will be watched, my queen doesn't fully trust your race.." Naruto said flatly.

"The Human's name is..." Spoke Larak

( Two Days in Eostia)

The seventh Orc Tribe Mor Khazgur, and all who survived Naruto's Attack are now under Custody in Eostia's prison they are to remain there until Origa decides their fate.

Speaking of Origa she had been feeling well... not like herself, She has been Happy, She wasn't very cold looking, all she did was smile and was glowing, Which caught Chloe's attention, she wondered what was wrong with her Queen and why was she acting so different?.

When Naruto returned her Answers were found.

When Naruto returned Origa did the one thing that surprised her Subjects and Chloe in the throne room, She ran up to Naruto and _kissed_ him on the lips.

Chloe... stared in disbelief at what she saw, when Naruto returned Origa the kiss, Chloe Fainted unable to believe that her Queen fell head over heels for Naruto something she did not expect!

Days later the kingdom and anyone else could just see how close Naruto and Origa were, They were always together holding hands, eating dinner and even take a walk down the streets of Eostia for the mamany dark elf civilians to see.

(Origa's room at Night)

"YES! YES! FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN! MOUNT YOUR QUEEN!" Yelled Origa of Discordia who was plowed from behind by Naruto she was losing her mind to his cock she bit her lip feeling him slapping her round ass, as it jiggled from each slap leaving a hand print on her right ass cheek.

"My ass!"She cried feeling her ass abused from the smacking she loved it.

Now this wasn't the 2nd time they had sex. They had sex every night... when ever the two were alone at night they couldn't help but feel horny for each other and were having lots of pleasurable sex at night.

" You're really tight Origa-chan!" He grunted while thrusting faster into her pussy as well harder as Origa let out a loud scream of pleasure with her breasts bouncing with each thrust Naruto makes.

He thrusted harder into her pussy as she moaned loudly with love juice flowing from her pussy that was being dominated by Naruto's cock as she could feel the tip of his cock hit her womb.

Pulling out now inserting his cock in her asshole Origa to blush as he pushed his cock in her asshole as she groaned lowly she felt her asshole stretching from his massive dick.

" Damn it's so tight!" He grunted forcing it in making her scream she unknowingly was shaking her ass at him as he gave her a slap to her left cheek since the right one was red. He thrusted deeper as she screamed loudly she was getting use to Anal sex, as Naruto grabbed both Origa's arms pulling them behind her while she still had her fuck silly face, her mind was breaking faster from this.

Several minutes later after intense ass fucking

" I'm going to cum Origa-chan!" He said while thrusting wildly and harder Origa felt her own orgasm explode.

" Cum! Cum! CUM INSIDE MY ASS!" She moaned out she was losing it she was lost in pleasure.

Hearing that made Naruto thrust harder as he fired a big load of cum into her asshole that made her twitch with her tongue out with a pleasured expression.

Pulling out of her ass, you could see globs of cum seep out of her ass, as he turned her over on her back now aiming his still rock hard cock in her pussy to finish their sexual romp

" I am yours forever! please! Naruto-kun... give me Children!" She begged as he smirked.

" Consider it done" As he slammed his cock all the way up her pussy as she screamed the loudest, Feeling Naruto's cock hit her womb.

She held onto him digging her nails into his back and shoulders as she called out his name and begged him to ravage her good, Her orgasmic bliss drowned out Origa Calling out to Naruto as Naruto himself bit on her neck beginning to change her now transpiring with the final Cum Shot that filled up her womb impregnating her as her stomach bloated from so much cum as it made her pass out.

Naruto laid down by his Queen as a mark appeared by her neck on the left side showing a Fox in a whirlpool as it glowed.

Both lovers laid down to rest from their Sexual romp.

 _Much, MUCH later_

Origa Wakes up as she felt her body feel much stronger but also plump?

Standing up from her bed she over looked at her whole Figure, She felt a little taller, her hips were curvy, her slender legs were long and muscular, Her ass was thick yet firm and soft, her breasts were K-Cups since they are now fuller and bigger, Her eyes were still colored Amber but her puplis were slit like that of a cat. She noticed she had canine teeth that were longer and sharp, Her New Fox ears twitched hearing things, looking at her hands seeing they became sharp claws with soothing slender fingers. Her eyes widened when she felt something else about her, touched her ass now noticing she sprouted out a Fox tail that was colored black.

She couldn't believe, she's officially a Fox Demon... she felt much stronger than before and much more beautiful! she could feel the demon Blood running through her veins making her much stronger.

She then touched her neck feeling her mark glow red meaning she belonged to Naruto for the rest of her Life and forever. She's never felt so happy before in her life reaching her hands down onto her womb where her tattoo was located at she could still feel Naruto's Sperm swell into her, She had an idea knowing no doubt she'll be pregnant due to that much sperm that was so thick and potent.

Smiling happily she laid right back down with her future emperor going back to sleep with him, Tommorow there was going to be alot of explaining of her brand new appearance.

(Two Days later)

Two Days ago Naruto led a massive army of his dark elf guards with Smaug flying in the air they were on one simple mission and it was to hunt down and kill The Kuroinu Mercenary Gang and their possible allied alliances.

Eyeing The Fortess with burning fury, Naruto remembered what Chief Larak told him who this human was.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"The Human's name is... Volt..." Larak spoke to Naruto, as the boy Narrowed his eyes that you could had swore his pupils Turned to slits at the mention of that name_ _now where did that name Ring a bell._

 _"What did you say?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes._

 _"Volt, He is the leader of the Kuroinu Mercenaries, He came to us and invited us Orc Chiefs in secret for an alliance to take part in ruling the 5 Kingdom's including Origa of Discordia's" Larak explained flinching at Naruto's eyes that glowed red._

 _"Tell me more" Naruto said Deathly just to show his blood was boiling._

 _"..." Larak said just staring at Naruto._

 _"Don't Fuck with me!" Naruto yelled motioning a Dark Elf Guard to bring the chained Orc Woman named_ _Bagrak_.

 _"No! Not my wife!_ _"Larak pleaded._

 _"Either you tell me more, or she dies!" Naruto demanded pointing his Fox Blade at the woman chest area with the orc woman looking fearful_

 _"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you! just don't kill her!" Larak pleaded as he began telling Naruto everything what Volt promised for all of the Orc tribes and his Orc Men but that made Naruto very enraged as he shoved his blade right through Larak's wife before beheading her._

 _"NO!!!" He screamed watching his wife die but he too was stabbed right through the heart by Naruto's Fox Blade._

 _Naruto looked pissed after hearing what Volt planned for Origa, he turned to a few Dark Elf Knights_

 _"Orders Sir?" Asked a Dark Elf knight_

 _"Put the Orc Women and children on the carriages, i want them separated same thing goes for the Men" Naruto commanded with the knight in Command bowing before carrying out his order._

 _"Smaug Burn the village down" Naruto said coldly_

 _ **"As you wish, my fox Rival" Said Smaug as he took to the skies and started burning up the village.**_

 _( Flashback end)_

Finally at their destination Naruto scowled with hatred at the fortress that had lots of Black Dog Mercenaries and no doubt Volt was there.

"Orders Lord Naruto?" Said a Dark Elf Knight Captain.

"Hunt down every single one of them.. leave no scum alive, if there are any female members take them alive... As for the possible Alliances Let Smaug kill them all" Said Naruto unsheathing his Fox Blade.

"Anything else sir?" The knight asked

"Yes, Close all of their escape routes and leave Volt to me he is _mine_ " Naruto said Coldly as he and his forces charged forward to Attack a full assault on Volt's fortress.

(Eostia's Execution Square a Week ago)

Three days ago Naruto and his forces were successful in destroying the Kuroinu Mercenary Gang, And all of their Possible alliances died with them as Naruto himself caught Volt and beat the man with an inch of his life, he brutally beaten the man to death and even cut off the man's dick off in the process, The only two Kuroinu Mercenary members left were Volt and Maia. Maia had been sent to Origa's dark dungeon to be raped by Monsters, As for Volt, The man had been beaten everyday by Naruto in the Eostia Prison, he been through the worst tortures and brutal beat down, After Standing trial by the Dark Elf Council and Origs herself, They already decided his fate knowing he was too dangerous to be left alive. He was to be put to death within a week for the Eostia populace to see.

"People of Eostia!, today we are here to witness the Execution of the Leader of the Kuroinu Mercenaries of one named Volt. who planned on ruling my kingdom and planned on corrupting the lands that now belong to our future Empire! He is too dangerous to be left alive and therefore he will be killed by none other than my Future Husband Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Origa of Discordia with many civilians in the crowds talking in whispered voices.

"Any last words before I send you to Hell you swine?" Said Naruto holding out his fox Blade with Volt on his knees and chained to the ground.

What he got from Volt was a spit to the face.

"Fuck you and your Dark Elf Queen Bitch!" Volt yelled in anger upset that everything he had planned had just failed! and he was going to be killed by a boy!.

"Such Foolishness, Goodbye Volt may your damn soul forever be tormented in hell!" Naruto said and with one swipe of his sword Volt's Head was disconnected from his shoulders.

After Volt was Killed, his body had been burned to ashes while Naruto was heading to see Origa he noticed he recent happy Expression and that she was glowing.

(Throne Room)

"Origa-chan?" He said seeing her turn to him with a happy smile as her blush lightened

"Naruto-kun... i have Good News for you..." She said looking at her Future Husband.

"What's the good news?" He replied preparing what ever she was going to say.

"Naruto-kun... I'm... I'm..." She said shyly looking away.

"Your?" He asked raising a brow.

"I'm _pregnant!"_ She looked up with a blush as Naruto stood there shocked by belief on what he heard.

"Pregnant!? as in with _My_ Child!" He said with shock hopping he heard right

"YES!" She yelled with excitement!

"Origa-chan... that's fantastic! and our wedding isn't due until next month!" He said looking overjoyed as he carried her in bridal style kissing Origa with passion.

He just couldn't believe it! he was going to be a Father!

 _To be Continued_

 **An: How was it? tell me that you enjoyed it,** **Just so you know it's not the end, The ending happens in chapter 3! Review away!**


	3. chapter 3

**An: Last Chapter and ending of "One Night with the Dark Queen" i know you guys are disappointed that this isn't an actual Story but tried to make it enjoyable** **. it's based from my Story called "Uzumaki Naruto: The Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger" To make you happy I'll make another Naruto x Kuroinu fic with more Naru x Origa. I love the ship, So enjoy the last chapter that's all i have to say**

A Half week after Volt's public death Throughout the whole nation and country were shocked that the Kuroinu Mercenary Gang had all been killed by Naruto Uzumaki along with Smaug the Great Dragon from the mountain, and a large platoon of Dark Elf Knights. The alliances that Volt had, had been decimated by Smaug, while the kuroinu mercenaries were killed left and right by Naruto and his army of Dark Elves. Many other countries and kingdoms were greatly shocked it seemed that there was no rivaling kingdom that could oppose Origa's Empire and her strength with Naruto And Smaug at her side they would either submit to her empire or die the choice was there's and they couldn't question it.

(An: Remember im using Benedict Cumberbatch Smaug)

Except 5 other kingdoms were not going to submit to Origa and they were the 5 Princess Knights of chivalry they were going to stand and fight for their kingdoms and best Origa of Discordia... with their leader Celestine Lucross.

(An: Sorry if i misspelled her last name)

(A Month later)

Meanwhile in Eostia The Dark Elf Country were greatly shocked and Happy that Naruto Uzumaki their Dark Hero was marrying Origa of Discordia in a month.. oh it was happy days seeing their Hero and Queen tie the knot Their wedding was held at a Dark Cathedral.

Standing there on the alter was Naruto Uzumaki in his Traditional black garbs with A rose pinned on his chest as his fox tail swayed and fox ears twitched for a good 20 minutes Everyone was gathered at the cathedral From Noble to citizen and Councilor who wanted to see the wedding.

Now everything had became silent as Origa of Discordia now Appeared wearing her black Wedding dress with the top revealing her bust that some dark elf males were staring at but were given glares by their wife, wearing a black veil to hide her face and wearing a black head piece that went with her wedding dress she also wore her crown her Fox Ears twitched a little as her tail swayed holding a bouquet of flowers that were colored blue. Smiling behind her veil looking at her husband on the alter, The person who was leading her to the Alter was Morgana the dark elf Elder while Chloe was a bridesmaid who sent Naruto a semi-glare.

 _"You may have won Origa-sama's heart Naruto... but know this if you ever hurt her in anyway I'll kill you myself"_ Was her thought she wasn't happy that her queen was marrying him but she had to suck it up and accept it at least she was given honor to be a bridesmaid at her Queen's wedding.

Finally now up at the alter with her soon to be Husband and Emperor she turned to the Priest who was a elderly old man she nodded to him for him to proceed with the wedding as he gave the two silver cups filled with ceremonial wine as they went to the next step with Origa removing her veil where her mouth is

Following what the maidens and servants taught him, Naruto brought his cup to Origa's lips as she slowly drank from it savoring the taste of the wine as it went down her throat. Once the cup was empty she raised hers and brought it to Naruto's lips. The boy drunk the wine without any problem, once they both drank the ceremonial wine they did the next step.

"Now then Naruto Uzumaki, present your wife the ring," Said the priest as Naruto did as instructed revealing a gold brand ring with a purple diamond taking Origa's hand he slid the ring looking into her Amber eyes smiling.

"Origa of Discordia... do you take me as your Husband and Emperor?"

She looked down at the ring and smiled, looking at her lover.

"Yes Naruto. Yes i do." As she stared into his Blue cat like eyes with his staring into her Amber eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you take me as your Wife and Empress..?" She asked looking at him putting her ring on his finger that was a Amber Diamond Ring.

Naruto Nodded and smiled at his bride.

"Yes i do Origin Discordia," He said smiling

The priest smiled at the sight and decided to finish the wedding.

"By the the power vested in me i hereby announce You as Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said as Naruto lowered her hood and leaned forward his lips delicately landed on her soft lips she wrapped her arms around him as they both swayed their fox tails pulling her husband closer deepening the kiss as many cheered at the sight throwing confetti.

Now Naruto was a Emperor with Origa as his wife and Empress.

Now walking outside the cathedral they were going to their wedding carriage, as the newlywed couple were holding hands and got inside the carriage now leaving to go to their honeymoon.. for a few weeks or a month.

"So where are we going to stay the night my Empress?"

Origa smiled squeezing her husband's hand tenderly.

"It doesn't matter, let's spend our honeymoon with style my dearest let's go somewhere exotic," As she whispered into his ear.

"I'm looking forward pleasuring you in bed my Emperor..." She said seductively as he grinned pulling her closer.

With the two of them now gone, Chloe was in charge of the Castle with Smaug as their defense Should enemies try to sneak attack with Origa and Naruto gone.

( At a Motel)

Naruto looked out at the glorious Blood red moon in the sky from the balcony window as he stared at it, he was truly happy, He was finally married to the most beautiful Dark Elf Woman who was like a mother figure to him and made him what he was today.. he was now Emperor of Eostia with Origa as his wife. looking over at the king sized bed he slept with Origa of Discordia who was naked, sleeping soundly and tired from making love with a smile that she was satisfied from their love making.

Looking up at the red moon one last time before going back to bed and sleep with his Queen he felt the strange feeling that something was calling to him and he didn't know what it was... whatever it was that was calling out to him he decided to ignore it and go bed with his wife.

 _(9 Months later)_

"Lord Naruto your wife is in labor!!" Said a servant

Our Fox Elf Emperor was dashing to his and his wife's bedroom Opening his door he saw the doctor, Chloe and Morgana, As Origa had a look of pain rushing to her side as she pushed, The Emperor cringed a little when he felt her iron grip that was crushing his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! UZUMAKI NARUTO I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" She yelled struggling with labor and it wasn't fun for her at all this was hell to her.

"Your almost there Lady Origa!" Said Chloe who couldn't stand seeing her queen Take this torture.

"This is your fault! Naruto! you better be glad i don't cast a curse on you!" She roared Letting out a shrill scream as her hand squeezed his harder

Naruto couldn't help but sweat a little her threat at the same time he was cringing at her supposed new found super strength that could Rival a Strong Woman with Blonde hair and huge breasts.

(In the Elemental nations)

A certain Slug Sannin Sneezed.

 _"Damn, someone must be talking about me... "_ Said Tsunade as she went to the next slot machine to win more money.

( Back to Eostia)

"Your doing just fine My queen keep pushing!" Said a Doctor

"I am seriously going to kill you after this Naruto!" She screamed gritting her teeth in pain.

"Come on Origa-Chan you can do this!" Naruto said still holding on to her hand that was squeezing his

"Keep going Origa-sama i can see the head!" Said A Nurse who was helping the doctor

It was another minute or so when Origa gave one final shout of angruish as the Cry of a newborn baby echoed throughout the room as the doctor cut the umbilical cord wrapping the crying baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a Girl!"

Origa gave a weak smile before she tensed and screamed throwing her head back as another labor pain hit her.

A few minutes later another cry could be heard.

"It's another Girl!"

"Twins... we have twins..." Naruto said as he held the first baby girl with Origa holding the 2nd one smiling at her daughter.. both princesses and heirs to the Discordia throne.

"They're so beautiful... what are we going to name them my dearest?" Asked Origa looking up to her husband weakly as he looked at the first baby who was looking at him with her Teal eyes and sun blonde hair like his also having kitsune features

"Let's name this one Tia Halibel Discordia..." He said with Origa smiling

"I'll name Tia's Sister... Cerea Discordia..." Said Origa who held her baby who had blue eyes like her father's and noticed she had Origa's nose and like her twin she had kitsune features too. Smiling Everyone left the room to give the new parents some space..

"Welcome to the world my daughter's" Said Naruto holding Tia with Origa breastfeeding Cerea.

 _12 Years later_

Naruto was watching his two twin daughters spar with each other as the two fought with swords.

Tia had grown a little, she inherited her Mother's dark skin and expression, having blonde messy hair wearing her princess Knight attire that was colored blue as she swung her sword at her sister Cerea.

Cerea inherited her father's blonde hair having it in a long pony tail, having his skin tone and blue ocean eyes wearing armor swinging her two handed claymore at her sister.

They were both 12 years of age and were princesses and heirs to the throne. They were great children that would make both of their parents proud.

"Okay that's enough training for today you two" Naruto said walking up to his twins.

"Aww come on father! i want to prove my strength and show you anand mother that I'm the strongest!" Said Cerea as her sister scoffed and mocked in a voice similar to her mother.

"As if... you still have a long way to go sister..." Said Tia with Cerea glaring daggers at her twin.

"Alright, no fighting you two, go fresh up and rest," He said as the two nodded and walked off without causing a problem.

"They are at it again?" Said Origa who now appeared as Naruto turned around smiling at his wife glancing down at her pregnant belly she wanted another child with him and that her daughter's might have a little sister or a little brother... someday..

"Yeah, you know how adamant Cerea is about being a better swordswoman than her sister" He said walking to her stroking her Belly that was 7 months pregnant.

"So tortured Celestine again have you?" He asked seeing her nod.

Oh yes Celestine Lucross the Leader of the princess knights, The High Elf Goddess was now degraded, humiliated and broken, she was nothing more than a slut for monsters and a submissive slave for the Discordia empire.

After Origa had given birth to her twins it was time her and Celestine settled the score and end their war, One by one each of the 5 kingdoms and princess knights had fallen.. and were now enslaved and belonged to Origa of Discordia...

The whole nation was conquered by The Discordia Empire.

The Princess knights were sent to Origa's Dark Dungeon along with Maia who forever was broken due to the monsters having their way with her.. Celestine tried to put up a brave front when she was first given to the monsters.. but now she had Fallen just like her fellow princess knights all of them were just Former shells of themselves and became submissive fuck toys to monsters while Origa had something special planned for Celestine..

Celestine was now a slave and servant to the Discordia Family.. and was going to serve them and their daughters for the rest of her life.

Chloe wasn't married though she took the position as being Tia and Cerea's god Mother should something happen to Naruto and Origa.

"Yes... i have my dearest, so want some time _alone_ if you know what I mean?" She said in a sultry voice with a glint in her eyes.

"Of course, anything for my Empress" He said while grabbing and squeezing her plump rear end as she shivered and smirked as the two were now going to have their _alone_ time heading for their bedroom before placing the "Do not Disturb" Sign, on the door as you could hear moaning and grunting in the room.

 _The End._

 **An: I hope i didn't dissapoint you all, tell me how you feel about the ending? was it bad or good?**


End file.
